


My Angel

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Crying Dean, Death, Dying John, F/M, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about medical things so just bare with me.

Dean was under the hood of an Honda Civic when he got the call from his brother, Sam, telling him that their dad was in the hospital. Dean jetted out of his auto body shop only telling Victor where he was going. Knowing he could trust him Dean's already given him a key to the shop, but Vic still assures him that he'll lock up.

Racing to the hospital Dean finds a parking spot and runs in straight to the nurses station.

"What room is John Winchester in?" Dean rushes out. The nurse tells him and he races away. When he arrives Bobby,Ellen, Jo, Jessica, and Sam are all there. John is laying down on the bed looking horribly pale. "What happened?" Dean asks breathlessly.

"You know how dad kept telling us he was fine whenever we asked?" Sam says slowly walking towards Dean.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, he actually wasn't Dean. He's been coming to the hospital secretly for years."

"Sam, get to the point." Dean says harshly.

"It's his liver, Dean. It's failing." Sam says putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean walks over to his dad and leans over him. He looks frickin' terrible, what he can see in the white of his eyes are actually yellow. _No wonder he stopped looking me in the eye._ "Did the doctor say anything about removing it or anything?"

Sam clears his throat, "No, they aren't going to remove it. They're gonna let it run it's course. And they won't give him another, because of his alcoholism."

 _Of course they fuckin' won't._ "So, what they're just gonna let him die?"

"It's what he wanted."

"How do you know it's what he wanted, Sam?" Dean says glaring at Sam.

"It's what he told the doctor during his last visit." Jess says from beside Jo. Jess works at the hospital and she's known this whole time. John had her promise not to tell the boys about the visits unless she had too. Well, needless to say that day finally came.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut to control his anger. He shouldn't be mad at Jess, she's a really sweet girl. She wouldn't keep this type of stuff to herself unless she promised.

They all turn when they hear a noise from the come from the bed. Dean sees John's lips moving, but what he's trying to say is to quiet to hear. "Hey dad, What are you trying to say?" Dean says softly as he hovers over his mouth.

"I'm proud of you boys." John whispers barely audible.

Dean leans back in his chair and stares at his dad as his eyes slowly close and he flatlines. Nurses come in and start taking out the IV's and everything else that was inserted into his dad. He could hear the others in the room crying as they console each other.

Dean walks out of the room and he hears Sam call his name, but he doesn't stop. He knows he should be with everyone else right now, but he needs some time alone.When Dean gets outside he goes to the alley way side of the building.

He knew this day was coming, but it doesn't mean it hits any less harder. When his mom was around everything was great. They had family outings and she'd always baby the both of them. And when they told her they weren't babies she'd always say, "you will always be my babies." When they were younger and before she put them to bed she would always tell them angel were watching over them. The day she died hit them all pretty rough. One day when she was on her way home it was raining. She went to turn, but instead she spun out causing her car to wrap around a telephone pole. John's been drinking ever since.

Dean wipes angrily at his face as tears fall down. He shouldn't cry, it's stupid to cry. Men. Don't. Cry. That's what he's always told himself because he's never seen his dad cry even when their mom died. And that thought just makes the tears fall faster. He leans his forehead against the brick wall willing himself not to start sobbing.

"Dean."

He knows that voice all to well, but he still doesn't like for them to see him cry. "Hey Cas, how are you?" Dean says unevenly.

Cas takes his boyfriend by the shoulder and turns him around. Dean tries to avoid his eye, but he always manages to get sucked into the deep blue deeps. "Dean, Sam already told me what happened."

Dean let's out a weak chuckle. "Of course he did."

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "Babe, I know you like to be all macho, but it's okay for you to cry. You shouldn't hold all of that in."

Dean wraps his arms around Cas' waist and pull him closer to bury his face into his hair.

"I also know you don't like for me to see you cry. Just so you know, I wouldn't think less of you. Because I love you and I know you love me too. Even though you say it when you think I've fallen asleep. In the 2 years I've known you, you are the strongest person I know. And you always take care of others even when you don't need too. It's just the type of person you are. So, if you cry right now it won't change how much I love you."

Dean takes in Cas' words. How did he get someone so sweet and understanding? It's a question he asks himself everyday. He takes a deep breathe and pulls his head off of Cas' only to have Cas look up at him. With one look he manages to break open the dam inside of Dean. Dean buries his face into Cas' neck as the tears start up again as they turn into sobs Dean's legs start to feel like jelly. They slowly lower to the ground with Cas sitting in Dean's lap. Cas starts to hum the lullaby version of 'Carry on my wayward son'. When Dean's finally out of tears his head hurt and he just aches all over, but he's still clutching onto Cas like a life line.

"Dean, do you wanna go back to the others now?"

Dean shakes his head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, we have to go at some point." Cas says.

"Why can't we stay here forever?" Dean mumbles into Cas' neck.

Cas lightly chuckles while he pulls Dean's head out of his neck. "Because at some point we have to face the world again, love bug."

Dean looks at Cas's gentle smile. After he gives him a kiss that has thank you written all over it the two of them get up hand and hand. "I think I'm ready now."

"Then let's go." Cas says giving his hand a squeeze.

_Mom was right, I do have angels watching over me. Well, one at least, but he's all I need._


End file.
